pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Spherical Atlas
The Spherical Atlas is a treasure found in Pikmin 2. This item resembles the northern hemisphere of the globe resembling Earth; this being a representation of Earth suggests that the Pikmin Planet is Earth. This heavy treasure is found on the last sublevel of the Emergence Cave in the Valley of Repose. It requires at least one Purple Pikmin on it to lift it, as it weighs 101 units, more than 100, the maximum weight one hundred weaker Pikmin can carry. This is also the first cave Purple Pikmin and violet candypop buds are found in, on the same sublevel as the treasure. To obtain it, Olimar and Louie must defeat some Snow Bulborbs. When this treasure has been retrieved, the Sphere Chart, part of the Exploration Kit, is unlocked, granting access to the Awakening Wood. This is made possible through the co-ordinates it provides the Hocatate Ship. The Geographic Projection is also a globe half, this time a southern hemisphere; and it too unlocks the Perplexing Pool. Notes Olimar's Journal "The purple Pikmin were somehow able to carry this massive treasure. Today, we measured their physical strength using the ship's onboard beefometer. It seems that they have ten times the weight and physical power of any other Pikmin. When I throw them, they land with a resounding thud. I've decided to commemorate the cave I first encountered them in by naming it Emergence Cave." Sales Pitch "The surface designs on this item are the map of a savage planet. This alone makes it valuable... But that is not all! Embedded within is a microchip filled with secret, incredibly detailed data. With this item, you'll know everything about this, that, and the other thing, too." The Ship's Dialogue Found "It's inconceivable that such an immense object has been buried here for so long." "The design on the outer shell resembles the surface of the planet as seen from space!" "Perhaps this can be used for something other than salvage." "But how will we ever lift it? I fear that even 100 red Pikmin will be unable to lift it!" Collected "There is a device resembling a microchip embedded inside this sphere. Retrieving data..." "Error. I could only decode a portion of the data, but I did retrieve new geographic charts." "I will input this data into my planetary database and name it the '''Sphere Chart'."'' "Press Start/Pause/+ to contact me and go to the Exploration Kit on the radar screen by pressing L/Left on the D-Pad." "Now that we have this new data, you should explore the decoded territory tomorrow." '' Sphericalatlas.jpg|Official art for the Spherical Atlas Spherical_Atlas_1.png|The Spherical Atlas, as seen in-game. Spherical_Atlas_2.png|The Spherical Atlas being analyzed. '' Trivia *The globe depicts the world as it appeared sometime before the German Reunification (East Germany can be seen). This occurred on October 3, 1990, slightly under 14 years before the release of Pikmin 2. *The Exploration Kit ability that collecting this treasure gives you, the Spherical Atlas, originally was going to be called the Sphere Map. Category:Exploration Kit Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Emergence cave Category:Explorer's Friend Series Category:Treasures Category:Sales pitches Category:Olimar's notes Category:Ship announcements